Leah's Happily Ever After
by XxXLeahxXx
Summary: Leah's mom remarrys to a total freak, or so Leah thinks. What happens when Leah starts having these strange nightmares that seem so real? Will Bella lay off Leah or will she do everything and anything to get Jake to be hers? R&R PLZ! 1st time, go easy :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"W-what?" I said uneasy, shock ringing through my voice.

"I said I've been dating Drew for awhile and well… we're getting married!!!!" She said happily.

I just sat there like I have been with my mouth hung open, tears building up around the edges of my eyes, thinking that life was pointless. When the ones you think will always be here just disappear in a blink of an eye. Ever since Harry died no one would even bring up the subject, let alone try and actually replace my father. No one ever will.

I sat there for a second longer before I ran as fast as I could out of the house and in the safety of the forest where no one would be able to hear me crying. Lately it seemed that's all I ever did now was cry. You probably would to if your boyfriend left you for your cousin shortly after your dad died. I cried by a near fallen log thinking what did I do to deserve this punishment. Feeling numb I just starred into the forest aimlessly, scared that if I moved the pain would start. I hated feeling weak, it made me seem stupid and fragile. Letting everything out had it's benefits, I actually felt a little better. I was still mad at my mom, don't get me wrong but it feels as if a weight has been lifted or some stupid crap like that. I let out a long sigh and snapped my head in the direction I heard a stick snap.

"Who's their?" I let out a shaky breath feeling sort of frightened seeing as it was getting darker outside by the minute. No one answered and I figured that was enough for me, I winced as I got up and started to walk back home feeling flooded by all the emotions. I knew I'd be in trouble for darting out of the house like that. I didn't care anymore; everyone I loved was gone, besides my brother Seth. I didn't dare look back into the forest as I walked onto the porch, instead I let out breath I didn't know I was holding and opened the door afraid to witness my mothers reaction.

"And just where and the hell did you go?!" My mother yelled at me.

"No where" I muttered and started walking up the stairs to my room figuring I had a chance at avoiding talking to her for much longer.

"Oh no you don't, get your butt back down here Leah Clearwater right now!" She said even more aggravated that I had tried to ignore her.

"What mom?" I said frustrated. She gave me this dirty look that made me even more annoyed.

"Do you have a problem with me marrying Drew, Leah?" She asked raising her left eyebrow.

"No…" I said looking out the window, still feeling a little weird from what happened in the forest and by the fact that she was asking if I wanted them to even get married, yeah like I'd really say _No mom, I don't want you to marry that jerk and him replace dad_. I did a double take looking out the window when I thought I saw glowing yellow eyes shine through the window as if I light was pointed towards what ever was out there. I looked back at my mom quickly trying to get rid of the weird feeling.

"Positive?" Hell no.

"Yes." How could I honestly be okay with my mom remarrying another man that wasn't my father? I was getting ticked off by the second so I stormed upstairs to my room shutting and locking the door before she could possibly comprehend what just happened. I laid on my bed putting my headphones in my ears and cranking the volume up all the way up only to fall asleep soon after.

I woke up to a soft knock on my door. I walked slowly to open it wondering how I could have heard that and looked at my IPod to see that it was dead, _figures_. I opened the door and was surprised to see Seth's face right in front of me.

"Hey Leah" He said looking at the ground like he was embarrassed about something.

"What's up bro?" I said wondering what he was here for.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked looking like a sad puppy.

"Sure, about what?" I sat back on my bed while Seth came and sat right beside me.

"Leah, I want you to give mom and her boyfriend a chance." He stated boldly.

"Excuse me?"

"I just want you to give him a chance, I want mom to be happy" I couldn't believe my brother; he was actually willing to give this jerk a chance! We don't even know him for crying out loud!

"I never said I didn't want mom to be happy, I just don't want him thinking he can replace dad." I snapped.

"Leah, you know no one could ever do that. I'm just asking that you give the guy a chance, for mom?" He looked me straight in the eye looking for an answer, smiling.

"I guess." I said a minute later smiling at my little brother with everything I could muster up. He got up off my bed and walked out; shutting my door leaving me to think about what he had asked me. Could I give this guy a chance for mom's sake?

Everything was quiet through out the rest of the day until Seth came into my room and said that there was going to be a bonfire later tonight and asked if I wanted to go. I instantly got nervous knowing that Sam and Emily would be there. I honestly didn't know if I could handle seeing them cuddle and whisper lovingly into each others ears, like Sam had once done with me. I suddenly felt a shock of pain right in my chest and winced.

"Are you alright Leah?" Seth worried. He knew about me and Sam breaking up and him getting with Emily shortly after. He wouldn't blame me for not wanting to go if I declined his offer.

"Yeah, just freaking peachy." I sighed. I had gotten a bit of an attitude after Sam had left. Seth ignored my rude remarks and tones but mom wouldn't take it. She even threatened to kick me out if I didn't straighten up. _Like I care, right?_

"So, you want to go or not Lee?" He asked again a little annoyed by my rudeness. I thought for a second, I haven't done anything fun in awhile and I was getting pretty freaking sick of staying locked up in the house all the time. I figured I would just ignore Sam and Emily and just enjoy the night while I could.

"Sure" He looked at me as if asking me if I could go through the night with knowing who would be their.

"I'll be fine" I assured him. I could feel his eyes on my back as I went up the stairs to shower and change. I felt something I hadn't in awhile, I actually felt kind of excited for once, I smiled at that.

I let my hair down from the towel I had it in when I was safely in my room. My hair fell right above my waist giving it a nice long silky look. I loved my hair, it was midnight black and the only part of me I cared about. I walked to my closet to find something nice to wear, something pretty. I took out my white sundress and knew right away it would look good. I blow dried and straightened my hair and slipped the dress on with ease. I didn't really care for makeup much and just put some eyeliner on. I slipped on my white flats and walked down stairs. Seth looked at me when I entered the living room and I could of swore his eyes were about to bulge out of his head.

"Uh, what?" I asked nervously. Did I have something in my hair? On my dress? I started looking down at what I had on and didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Nothing Leah, you just look like my beautiful sister again" Awe. I felt touched by what my brother had just told me. After everything happened and so close together I started to not care about anything, including what I wear. I guess you could say this is as far I've gotten since dad died, and to tell you the truth, I felt pretty.

"Thank-you" I smiled up at him. I now knew why I loved my little brother so much.

"You ready to go now?" He asked cautiously

"Yep." I smiled

"You seem better Leah, why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, I just want to have a good night and for once I actually feel pretty." I admitted to him

"You've always been pretty Leah; you just went through some tough times." We got in the car and started driving to the bonfire location. We didn't talk the whole way and I focused more on what my brother said to me, do I really look that happy? I felt the car come to a stop and I turned my head to see a fire off in the distance. I looked up at Seth who was already waiting for me outside of the car. For a moment I just sat there looking at my brother and wondering when did he get the sudden growth spur? He looked like he was over 6 feet tall, and when did my brother get muscles?

"Are you taking steroids Seth? He looked taken aback because he stopped walking right as I said it.

"No, why do you ask that? He chuckled.

"Oh, nothing." I looked up at my now giant brother and smiled. I walked behind him, afraid that I might not want to see the first thing my eyes landed on. Feeling more hesitant I made sure my small figure was well hidden behind Seth's giant one. We neared the fire and started hearing jumbled conversations all at once.

"Hey Seth did Le-"Seth had moved out of the way, exposing me to everyone instead of answering Embry's question. I glared at Seth and he just smiled back. _Asshole._

I turned my gaze back to everyone and saw everyone's eyes on me. I felt a blush start creeping to my cheeks. Turning my frantic eyes to the ground I got a small glimpse of a pair of eyes that were all to familiar to me and a sharp pain went through my chest as I saw his arm around my cousins' waist. I quickly regained my pose and looked at Seth who just smiled apologetically at me.

"H-hi" I muttered to everyone and started making my way to Seth who was making his way to a log around the fire across from Jake, Embry and Quil. They all looked as big as my brother, if not then bigger. I wondered when all these growth spurs happened. I didn't think that I had been wallowing in self pity for that long. No one came up to me so I just sat there staring into the flames of the bonfire until I heard Billy's voice through the trees being wheeled in by Jake. I looked where Jake had been sitting and saw that it was empty. I guessed I zoned out a lot more than I thought. He was about to speak until he saw me, a smiled stretching across his face.

"Well hello there Leah it's nice to see you." He said, still smiling. A little disturbed by the awkward silence that followed I muttered a hi just like I had earlier. Everyone fell into there own conversation like before and I just sat there wondering if they could even see me. I stared into the flames once more just thinking why I even bothered coming, no one was even trying to make a conversation with me. Out of no where like he read my mind, I saw Jake get up and make his way around the fire and sat down with a loud thump on the log beside me. He didn't say anything at first so I stared back at the fire and he followed my gaze and did the same. I peeked through my long lashes and saw that he was watching me with very curious eyes.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Hi."

"You doing okay?" He asked and for a second it actually looked like he cared about my answer.

"Surviving." I didn't feel like spilling my guts to Jake, even though I knew him since we were kids I didn't feel like I could just blurt out everything to him.

"You look pretty" His response surprised me. I slowly turned my head from the fire to look at him. I gave him a dirty look, grunted and looked back at the fire. He smirked at my reaction and elbowed me in the ribs. I winced automatically. Either this boy got a lot stronger or I've just gotten wimpy because that actually hurt and I knew it was going to leave a stupid bruise.

"Oh Leah are you okay? I didn't think it would hurt, I'm sorry!" He said frantically. I motioned for him to shut up.

"It's okay." I stated, clearly pain in my voice. I looked up and saw that Sam had an angry look on his face that scared the crap out of me. He was making his way over here and I slipped off the log not noticing how close I was on the edge._ Nice one Leah, fall on your butt in front of your ex, real nice._

"What did you do Jacob?" Sam yelled at Jake. I wondered how he could have possibly heard us. I looked up at Jake feeling bad. It took all the courage I had to find my voice.

" Don't yell at him, It's not your concern anyway." I snapped. Sam looked at me shocked that I had spoken. Jacob turned to look at me and frowned. Sam looked so taken aback he didn't know what to say. He walked away dumbfounded with a dazed look and I giggled. I had actually told my ex-boyfriend off and didn't feel the slightest pain at all. I loved this feeling it made me feel so free.

"Did Leah Clearwater just giggle?" I turned and saw Jacob staring at me with the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face forgetting all about what just happened. I busted out laughing causing a few glances from some people but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Yeah, I think I just did." I looked over and caught Seth looking over at me smiling; I knew he had heard me laugh so I just smiled back at him to know that I think I was slowly getting over Sam.

After awhile Billy started to tell everyone to sit down so he could start telling us the legends. I sat there by Jacob staring up at Billy waiting for him to start. The next couple hours were the best I've had in weeks. I loved hearing about my tribes old legend's, they were fascinating and made you wonder what if? I noticed that some of the things he described also seemed to describe my brother and Jake, including some of his friends, but they were only legends right? I looked over at Jacob that he couldn't possibly be a shape-shifter; he was the kid down the street that I use to make mud pies with when I was little not some werewolf who fought off vampires. I shuddered at the thought of the cold ones. It had gotten quiet when everyone started to drift apart after Billy was finished. I saw Jake get up and pull out his phone.

"Hey Bel.." I tuned him out after that. I didn't really know what to think of Bella Swan, I just had a bad feeling about her. I sat there not wanting to move and just stared into the fire once again. I heard a stick break again in the forest and instantly thought of the night I ran out of the house. I looked around and saw that everyone was either walking back to the houses or dipping there feet in the ocean before heading back. Freaking out just a little I got up and tried to get a better look. I couldn't see anything but felt that something was there. As soon as I was about to turn back I saw those same pair of glowing yellow eyes shine at me right before they disappeared again. I stumbled back to far to fast that I tripped over the log everyone was sitting on during the stories. I waited for the impact of the hard rocks but shockingly it never came, I felt these warm arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up instantly and wished I didn't. The person who was now holding my waist for no apparent reason now was none other than my ex-boyfriend, Sam. Anger started taking over me, I glared at him long and hard not liking him touching me there at all and stormed off without looking back.

"Leah, wait!" I started running, tying to avoid him as much as possible. No way in hell was I about to sit there and listen to his bullshit. I hated how his arm sat still around my waist when I was perfectly set on my feet again.

"Fuck off!" I snapped at him and kept running until, might I add out of no where, I ran into something hard and warm. _What the fuck?_ I looked up from the ground and saw Jake looking down at me with a frown.

"Are you okay Leah? I didn't mean to make you fall." He said sincerely. I didn't bother responding and just got up and started walking right past him towards my house. To pissed off to say anything I just left Jake standing there with a confused look on his face. I have no clue why I was getting madder by the second. I felt weird too, like I could knock down a tree or something if I wanted to. I reached the porch and stopped right where I was. Right when I was about to open the door I heard giggling._ What the fuck?_ I knew Seth wasn't home so I also knew there wouldn't be any girl's in the house unless… but mom wouldn't do that, would she? _I don't know.._ So what did I do? I opened the door and witnessed the most gruesome disgusting image I could have ever laid my eyes on. On the couch was none other than my mom with her dress hiked up almost to her waist with her so called 'husband' on top of her groping her like there's no tomorrow. Apparently they didn't hear me open the door so I slammed it nice and hard. My mother jumped up off the couch horror written all over her face. On her 'husband's' face was pure anger. I guess I ruined his happy moment._ Perv._

"Leah!!" My mom screamed.

"You guys are sickening, oh and its nice to meet you _dad." _I sneered at him making the best glare I could come up with and stomped my way to my room. I slammed my door and locked it nice and good. _Sorry Seth, deals off. _

I woke up Later that night seeing as I feel asleep when I heard someone messing with my door. I looked over towards it not seeing clearly still half asleep. Then I heard the clicking noise as whoever was on the other side was twisting the knob farther than it should be going when it's locked and the knob gave in. I couldn't see the persons face clearly but could only make out that he was male.

"Seth?" My voice trailed on not really knowing who this person was. The next thing I knew I was being pinned down on my bed unable to comprehend what just happened. I let out a scream only to have a hand clumped over my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" He snapped. This is definitely not Seth. Tears started to pour out of my eyes like leaking water facets not knowing what's going to happen next. I felt a hard impact on my cheek and stared in horror at the person on top of me. Right on cue the moon light came threw my window and I instantly tried to let out another scream. On top of me was the person I hated more than Sam. I couldn't believe my eyes. I tired squirming to get lose but he had me pinned down good. This made me cry even harder knowing what may come next. I prayed to whatever's out there to save me. I suddenly heard someone calling my name faintly.

"Leah, Leah, LEAH!!!" The person yelled shaking me. I opened my eyes slowly meeting Seth's worried face. _It was all a dream?_ I felt tears about to spill out as I thought of what I dreamt about. I felt so scared at that moment that I didn't care if Seth saw me cry. I felt so defenseless and fragile. I busted out crying and Seth pulled me into a hug and just rocked me back and forth whispering words of comfort. I felt so relieved to have a brother like Seth.

"Shh Leah, it's okay." He whispered. That only made me cry harder thinking I didn't deserve someone like him. After awhile my crying turned to sobs and I looked at my loving brother.

"Thank-you." I whispered not knowing if he actually heard me.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"…"

"Okay, you don't have to, just know if you wanted to talk about anything I'm here, got it?" He said looking at my face being serious. I always took my brother as the funny type until now.

I stayed in my room until late afternoon to try and clear my head I noticed my legs were really sore for some reason but I just ignored it. I wouldn't even look at my mom after what I caught her doing. After about walking for thirty minutes in the forest aimlessly I took in my surroundings, not really carrying if I did get lost. I kept walking without an actual destination until I was walking up the porch steps of Jacobs's house. Not that I know why I was there, I just was. I was about to knock when Jake opened the door as my hand was about to come down and I accidently hit his chest._ Oops, damn he has something going on under that shirt! Uhhh… _feeling a little shocked that I had just thought that I found the courage to say hi.

"Hey." He said looking at me curiously, probably wondering why I was there in the first place. I faintly heard someone giggle in the background and ask who was at the door. I ignored it though, possibly knowing who it was.

"Um, you wana go do something?" I said nervously looking down at my feet. I heard tiny footsteps heading towards us. I looked up to see Bella Swan looking at me with a small glare. I felt the urge to rip her face off and give her a new make over. I had no idea where all this anger came from, I was getting a lot of it lately and it made me frustrated. So, being me I smiled knowing that it pissed people off when you act nice back to them in a smartass way when there only reason for acting towards you is to piss you off but in the end they walk off pissed off. _'Bitch' I thought rudely._

"Jakey come back in the house pwease.." Was Bella seriously flirty with Jacob? I know I didn't know Bella all that well but I knew she had a boyfriend. Then I saw that glare in her eye as she took a glance at me and she gave me a small smirk. _That bitch is doing this on purpose, what I whore! _ But for some damn strange reason, it actually ticked me off.

"Never mind, I can see that you're busy." I said slowly, clearly disappointment in my voice.

"That's right bitch" I faintly heard Bella-Bitch mutter so quietly I barely heard. Barely. At that moment I turned around slightly shaking from anger at her comment. I quickly looked at Jake who was standing there shock written all over his face. _I guess he heard._ I don't know what came over me but I tried everything I could to keep my hands to myself.

"What did you say?" I snapped. I looked her straight in the eye and glared. She obviously didn't expect me to hear her. But I did.

"I didn't say anything." She said quickly. _Pfft yeah right, I'm not stupid._

"That's what I thought." I sat there glaring at her for a second more. I turned my head back to Jake to see him glaring at Bella. I started turn and walk away when Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me back. A tiny shock went through my hand and I let out a little gasp. _What the hell? Did he feel that too? _I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me. Bella-Bitch didn't like it and faked a cough. Jake turned towards her looking down.

"Bella I'm going to hang out with Leah for awhile, I'll talk to you later or something." Clearly he was disappointed by how she acted towards me. I stifled a giggle at the look on Bella's face. _Bella-Bitch being rejected by Jacob? Priceless._ She took one more glance at me, glared, stomped her way to her truck, got in and sped off. After she was out of sight I busted out laughing.

"Sorry about that. I don't know why she acted like that." Jake said apologetically.

"It's fine. You really didn't have to leave Bella for me. I could have just gone back home and done something." I said quickly looking at the ground feeling a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"After what she called you I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She was acting like a bitch towards you and I didn't like it." He stated matter of fact. I looked up at him and he was looking straight ahead avoiding my gaze.

"Okay.."

We just ended up walking around aimlessly like I had done before I came to Jake's. I turned my head to look at him noticing he didn't look as tall as I thought he was. _Or maybe I just grew…_ Had I grew? I looked down and noticed I did seem a little more off the ground than I'm use to. Couple minutes later Jake wanted to play twenty question's, agreeing we spent the rest of the afternoon walking and asking each other questions about everything that wasn't to personal. I liked talking to Jake he was nice, and actually listened. Did I mention he's super easy to talk to? You could talk about the most stupid thing you could think of and he'd listen. I didn't think he would be good at anything but eating. The sun was setting and we were starting to head back when I got a glimpse of a swift movement to my right. Jake snapped his head towards the creature and mumbled something to low for me to hear. I ignored everything else that night until we were both on my front porch. I looked around trying to find something other than Jake's face to look at. My eye's betrayed me and met his curious daze.

"What?" I asked dumbly. _Why does he always stare at me like that?_

"Nothing, goodnight Leah." He said lightly with a smile plastered on his face.

"Night Jake." I opened the door and was about to walk up the stairs when I heard something coming from the kitchen. I peeked my head around the corner seeing my mom wrapped up in the arms of her 'husband' once again. I coughed interrupting there little moment. I looked over at there faces, mom seemed embarrassed and her 'husband' gave me a deadly glare. I suddenly remembered my nightmare and darted straight up to me room and locked the door. That frightful dream seemed so real…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It's been two weeks since the nightmares started. Every night the same dream would replay over and over in my head. Id wake up covered in sweat breathing hard, sometimes screaming. I couldn't even look at my moms husband anymore because I'd get scared and have the urge to run away screaming. Seth had walked in on me crying a couple times but I didn't care I was so freaked out. I was crying my eyes out sitting on my bed when Seth walked in my room.

"Leah, you have to tell me what's going on, I can hear you crying from my room every time you wake up. What's going on Lee? He said the last sentence softly as to not seem so mad. I couldn't answer him. I didn't know whether to spill it or find a hole to crawl in and die. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Nothing." I sobbed. I needed to get out of this house. I wiped the tears away from my face and started to walk out the door leaving Seth there just staring at me. I didn't care if it was three in the morning I just wanted to find somewhere to be alone. I walked in the forest till you couldn't see anything but green mossy trees. I felt my knees give out and I fell to the forest floor crying. I guess I fell asleep when I woke up to warm arms circling around my waist. I slowly opened my eyes to see a frowning Jake looking at me with the softest eyes you could possible witness. I realized I was covered in mud from it raining and was soaked from head to toe. I tried to give Jake my best smile but he just frowned even more.

"Leah, what the hell are you doing out here? What were you thinking?" He questioned, looking me in the eye expecting an honest answer. Sorry to disappoint him.

"Was just getting some fresh air?" It came out more like a question.

"Let's get you home and into some warm clothes."

"No! I don't want to go home!" I panicked. I couldn't go home; I couldn't bear to be in the same house with _him_ right now, probably not ever. He saw my expression and gave me a questioning look. I turned my head away from him to hopefully avoid his questions.

"Okay… I'll take you to my house." He said simply.

"So, you want to tell me what happened?" Everyone seemed to be asking me that question but I could never answer anyone. What was I suppose to say _I had a bad dream?_ I couldn't look at my moms' husband, cried every time I woke up, and now I ended up in the forest because of this "bad dream". _Yeah, like that would work._

"No."

"Okay." He sighed and left it at that. Once we got their I showered and changed into Jakes giant clothes that came past my knees. I laughed silently, hopped on the couch and turned the TV. on. Jake came to sit right beside me without glancing at me, I laid back a little to rest my eyes. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard a truck drive up to the house, a door close and footsteps walking up the porch. I was about to get up when Jake put his hand on my shoulder as to tell me not to get up.

"You need your rest, I'll get it." He had a nervous look on his face then turned to get the door. _Why would he be nervous about opening a door? _

"Okay…" I muttered before getting into a comfy position to fall asleep in. That is until I hear Bella-Bitches voice on the other side of the door. I snapped my head up and saw Jake put his arm on the wall as to cover something up. _Was he that embarrassed to be with me?_ I frowned at the thought. Well, if he was it didn't work. Bella tried to maneuver her way around Jake seeing as he was up to something when she caught a glimpse of me lying on the couch. She gave me a nasty look and turned to Jacob. Jake didn't bother covering me up since she already saw me.

"Her? Seriously?" She had made her way past Jake and over to me pointing.

"What do you want Bella?" Jake seemed annoyed. I raised one eyebrow silently asking Jake what's wrong. He glared at Bella giving me my answer. I laughed out loud knowing Bella didn't know about our silent chat.

"So what's she doing here?" She snapped. _What's her problem? I didn't do anything to her. Hell, I barely even know her! _Her attitude was pissing me off so I looked her in the eye.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I said calmly, smiling. I loved pissing people off when there purpose for being mean was to piss you off.

"Excuse me, Slut?" _Slut?_ Anger took over and I flexed my jaw and took a couple deep breaths to calm down or I'd end up giving Bella-Bitch a new makeover. I composed my position and smiled again.

"Pardon me if I'm mistaken, but don't you have a boyfriend Miss Swan?" I said gently trying to not show what she said got to me. I heard Jake trying to cover up his laugh with a cough. I had to smile even more at that.

"So?"

"Then Jake can do whatever he wants with me without your approval."

"Like he wants to hang out with you willingly? He's probably just doing it because he feels sorry for you that Sam left and no one else talks to you!" I didn't know what to say to that. I know I've taken a lot of crap from people before but I was finally coming to reasoning with myself that I did actually like Jake as a friend and that one hurt, bad. Tears started forming around the corners of my eyes. I tried as hard as I could to hold them back but one escaped. It slid down my cheek slowly before stopping at the edge of my jaw.

"Aww poor baby." Bella laughed.

"Bella, get out. Now." Jake said threw clenched teeth.

"What? No. I know you want me." She said lightly and the next thing she did just flared my anger even more, she had swiftly kissed Jake on the lips taking him by surprise. I couldn't take it anymore; I didn't care about holding my anger out on everyone anymore. I didn't want to seem week and fragile, to seem like they could step all over you if they knew your weakness. As I stopped controlling my anger I started shaking furiously. I didn't care about anything, just that I hated Bella Swan with a great passion and wanted to make her life a living hell. Jake saw me shaking ferociously and a shock of horror came across his face. He pushed Bella out of the way causing her to stumble onto the couch to come towards me. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the house as fast as I could walk.

"I don't even know why you hang out with that bitch." I heard Bella say as we were almost at the edge of the forest. Her comment sent me off the edge my vision was completely red and I was shaking uncontrollably , Jake didn't look at Bella who was following us and just tried to get me in the forest. I felt a sharp pain go through my whole body as if it was ripping apart. I let a scream out and it came out sounding like a yelp. I looked around to see Jakes clothes torn to pieces around me. I seemed a lot shorter and looked down. _What the fuck? _I counted four paws beneath me.

_What's happening?_ I looked to see Jake run off behind a tree and a second later a giant russet wolf came trotting towards me.

_I'm not that big Leah, calm down. I know your freaking out and I'll explain everything. Please don't do anything stupid. And to answer your main question, you just turned into a shape-shifter._

_What the hell is a shape-shifter, how did he know I thought of him as giant and who are you?_ I thought looking around for Jake. Then I saw Bella looking wide eyed at me in shock. I let out a menacing growl that even kind of scared me. I started getting angrier just looking at her and remembering all the things she said about me.

_Leah, don't. Just wait a sec and let me explain. _I sat there waiting for everything to be answered still letting out a low growl towards Bella.

_It's me Leah, Jake. I'm sorry you didn't know about this before but we have to keep it a secret for good reasons. To answer your questions everyone calls us werewolves but we like shape-shifters instead, less freaky. Werewolves have a special mind link, meaning we can hear each others thoughts. _

_Jake? That's you?_

_Yeah. _He puffed out his chest and smiled a doggy grin. I laughed at that. I heard Bella move and I snapped my head towards her. I let out a growl and Jake nudged me with his head.

_Don't. _I didn't listen all I could think about was all my hatred towards Bella and what she said to me. I started making my way towards her when I flash of light flew in front of me making me take a quick step back. A very pale guy that smelled so sweet that it burned my nose was standing in a crouch position in front of Bella.

"Tell your girlfriend to stop trying to kill _my_ girlfriend." The boy sneered.

_What? Girlfriend? That's her boyfriend? Did she like pay him or something? _Jake started laughing at my comment making his body shake.

"Yes I'm her boyfriend and no she does not pay me." He gave me a deadly glare. Bella's mouth dropped open and turned to glare at me.

_Huh? How'd he know what I was thinking?_

_Edwards Bella's vampire boyfriend who can read minds. _Jake informed me.

_Wow, that would explain the smell. She doesn't seem like a good girlfriend then._ I laughed slightly and Edward gave me a questioning glance. If he could read minds, then he could read what we were thinking at that time, right? I started replaying all the scenes where Bella called me a slut and threw herself at Jake.

_Priceless._ Jake started laughing hard at my comment knowing what I did and seeing the face on Edward. In all honesty he looked shocked; guess precious Bella wasn't as innocent as he thought. He snarled in my direction and Jake got in front of me and growled back at Edward. He turned towards Bella frowning at her before grabbing her hand and walking away speechless at what I just let him see. Once they were out of sight I turned towards Jake and nudged him thinking about how he stepped in front of me in a protecting way and how he kissed my forehead this morning.

_Crap… _Jake chuckled and started nuzzling me with his head not saying anything.

_So… what do we do? Or can do? _I said trying to change the subject. He picked his head up and looked at me.

_Uhh… Well, were inhumanly strong so you're going to have to be careful. We can run at an impossible rate, can bite through steel, eat as much as you want and not gain anything from it… The list is quite long._

_We won't gain anything? _I asked in total shock. That's like… a girl's dream! Jake started laughing at my random outburst.

_Out of everything I just told you you're excited about being able to eat as much as you want._ He thought after he was done laughing. I didn't say anything.

_So… how do I change back?_ Jake seemed to frown and I nudged him.

_You have to be completely calm in order to change back the first time. It's hard and hurts just as much as when you first phased._ I whimpered knowing how bad it hurt. Jake flinched as I recalled the pain forgetting he could feel it too.

_Sorry. _I said feeling stupid.

_You're not stupid and its okay, you're new at this. I'll stay with you till you can phase back._ He said happily, smiling his doggy grin at me.

_Thank-you._ I licked him on his cheek and then walked behind him. Jake seemed to be in a daze from the doggy kiss I gave him so I nipped him on his tail and took off running. The speed was incredible! I felt like I was flying but yet still on the ground. I could see every marking on trees, every spec of dirt on the ground as I flew by. I dodged trees and branches with ease as I heard Jacob speeding up to me.

_That wasn't very nice. _He said faking hurt. I laughed and slowed down to a trot. Jake stopped right by me, circled around me and then licked me on the cheek nice and slobbery. I was shocked; he kissed me twice today, sort of I said semi dream like. Jake started laughing hysterically hearing my thoughts. I was glad wolves couldn't blush because I would be tomato red right now.

_I guess I'll have to do that more often then. _He said smugly, I grunted at him and turned away. Out of nowhere I let out a big doggy type yawn and stretched sticking my butt in the air. Jake laughed and bumped me purposely making me fall over. I frowned faking hurt and got in a more comfy position. Jake mimicked me on the opposite side. I let out one more yawn and then started to fall asleep but not before I felt someone move and snuggle up behind my back. I opened one eye and saw that Jake had moved behind me as if I was snuggled into his wolf chest. I liked the thought of me being like this. Then I heard Jake chuckle and nudged me with his head affectionately before actually drifting off to sleep. I was really going to have to get use to this mind connection thing.

When I woke up I first noticed I didn't have any nightmares, at all and second I was necked. I looked down and noticed I wasn't a wolf and also noticed I didn't have any clothes on. And to make it all the more embarrassing Jake was awake in wolf form glancing up at me raising an eyebrow. Out of embarrassment and for the fact that I was nude I tried to phase, and failed. I started thinking of Bella to help and little and I began to shake, I felt the ripping of my body changing and then felt safe being on all fours.

_I could get use to waking up like that. _Jake thought smiling his stupid grin.

_Perv._

_You can't blame me; I woke up because I felt you moving a lot and then the next thing I know I see you necked right in front of me. _He smiled even more.

I started to drift off wondering why I didn't have any nightmares and wished I could have killed myself right then and there.

_What nightmares? _ I started thinking off the ABC's backwards and then I Jake busted out laughing.

_Do you always bust out laughing out of nowhere? _I asked feeling relieved at the sudden change of subject.

_Well I think you would laugh to if I started thinking of the ABC's backwards and went from P,O,N to J,F,E. I may not be a genius Leah but I think you got that wrong. _He went through another round of laughter while I stood there thinking how much of a dumbass I was

_You're not a dumbass Leah, just mentally challenged._ He coughed a laugh. I growled and took a snap at him only to bite down on air.

_What the fuck?_ _How'd he move so fast?_

_Practice_. He thought and then nipped me in the butt, literately.

_Ouch! That's it… _I started chasing him and biting at his hind legs making him stumble every now and then.

_Don't trip Jake._ I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm. Then out of no where he stops for a split second and jumps me before I even noticed what happened. I was pinned to the ground squirming trying to get free. I could see Jake wanting to laugh at my poor effort but kept his mouth shut. I started getting ticked off after five minutes trying to get free. I bite his ear and felt his body shift, taking my chance at freedom I gave him a nice hard shove and pounced on him. At that moment we were in a good hard wrestle. I was getting good at dodging Jakes attacks while he was doing the same with mine. I suddenly heard a growl that wasn't Jakes and snapped my head to the direction it came from. Bad mistake that was. Jake took that chance to bite me right on the leg. I let out a bloodcurdling yelp and started whimpering.

_Leah I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to hurt. _He walked up to me slowly not knowing what I'd do and nudged my head softly.

_S'ok. We were playing._ I rolled my eyes thinking how childish that sounded. Jake came over and started licking my wound that was still dripping blood. I looked up at him and licked his cheek reassuring him that its okay. He stopped licking my leg and licked me back on the cheek. I looked back down at my leg to see that it was completely healed. Thank goodness for werewolf abilities. Jake chuckled at that. We walked back to Jakes house not thinking anything in particular.

_**Two days later…**_

The nightmares had started up again after the day Jacob slept outside with me when I first phased and I was starting to get worried. This time it was a lot worse, not only did I wake up sweating and breathing hard but my body was sore all over. I jumped as I heard the phone ringing from downstairs, I quietly got up and went to answer the phone to hear a loud Quil trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand with him being so loud and talking to fast so five minutes later after trying to get him to talk normal I found out Quil and Embry had this crazy idea that me and Jake should go clubbing with them. Like I said crazy, right? I was on the phone with Embry arguing saying no until I heard him say Jake was picking me up at seven and then the line going dead. I grumbled and got up to take a shower. I took my time seeing as it was only five. After I got out of the shower it was six and decided to hurry up and blow dry and straighten my hair, or what I had left of it. I found my other white dress and put it on along with some slip-ons. By the time I was fully ready, eyeliner on and everything it was five minutes before Jake was suppose to come pick me up. I sighed and sat on the couch where Seth was immersed in a video game not even noticing me. I stared out the window since the video game was boring me. I started thinking of all those times I got scared or freaked out because I'd see these yellow glowing eyes in the forest. Jake had told me that it was just the pack relieving me.

I snapped my head to the right to see the door open and a nice looking Jake walk in.

"Wow." Jake said when he first saw me. I looked down at the floor blushing. Then I heard him give a low growl and I looked up at him.

"Nothing, lets go."

"Sure…" I said uneasy wondering what that was about. Before I could start walking to the car Jake turned me around facing him.

"You look gorgeous Leah." I blushed and looked away only to be pulled back by Jakes warm hand.

"Then why'd you growl?" I asked still confused.

"Because it's going to be that much harder to keep the guys off you." He crumpled his eyebrows together in a worried tone.

"And what if I liked a guy dancing all on me?" I said crossing my arms and looking at him straight in the eye. I instantly regretting saying those words, Jake had the hurt look on his face that made you want to hurt the person who caused it, too bad that was me.

"I'm sorry Jake, I was just kidding." I said giving him a hug and with a swift movement I kissed him full on the lips. I turned and ran to the car only to stop dead in my tracks. In the back seat was none other than Bella-Bitch herself glaring at me. I walked back to Jake glaring.

"Exlpain. Now." I said through clenched teeth. Jake had that hurt look on his face again.

"Okay, before you blow up I just want to let you know that I didn't have a choice in this. Edwards going out 'hiking' and Charlie's going out of town for work so Edward asked Billy if she could stay with us for the weekend knowing I'd say no if he asked me. I had no say-so in this, since she's staying Billy's making me take her. You know I wouldn't do this to you Leah." He said in a rush. All I could do was smile at his last sentence; it made me feel happy that he didn't want to upset me. He smiled back at me and took this chance to kiss me fully on the lips and walk to the car, leaving me shocked at what he'd done. I didn't like the thought of Bella being in the same house as Jake at night but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I trusted Jake a lot, he was like the sun to my rainy day. I walked to the car to meet a still glaring Bella, probably from seeing Jake kiss me. I had the urge to stick my tongue out at her but decided against it.

"Dang Leah lookin' good!" Embry whistled and Jake smacked him in the back off the head while I looked away and blushed. I climbed in the passengers seat and laid my head back in the seat. _This is going to be a long night…_

We pulled up to this building called 'Happy Fun Time" I busted out laughing. Jake looked at me raising an eyebrow at me with a smile on his face. In the back of the car Bella snorted. I didn't care, I just wanted to have fun tonight. Before I could get my car door open Jake had appeared out of nowhere and had it opened for me to get out. I smiled and took his hand.

"Thank-you" I said and kissed his cheek lightly, smiling. We got past the bouncer with ease, at least me, Jake, Embry, and Quil did. We had to hid Bella between Embry and Quil to sneak her in. I laughed as I just walked right past the bouncer with ease. The place was dark with different colored lights and smelled of alcohol and smoke. On the dance floor were bodies squished together dancing, or at least I think they were dancing. Some guys whistled with I walked a couple feet into the building. I sighed knowing that was going to get annoying. I heard foot steps coming up to me and looked in the direction to see a early twenties looking guy coming to me.

"Wana dance sugar?" He licked his lips and was going for my hand when a warm familiar arm wrapped around my waist pulling me away from the guy. I looked up to see Jacob glaring daggers at the guy.

"Sorry, she's not interested." He said flatly. He started pulling me away somewhere else when I started pulling him to the dance floor. He had a look of confusion on his face. I smiled and just kept pulling on his hand.

"Come dance with me!" I yelled over the music smiling. He smiled and let me lead him to the dance floor, soon to be devoured by the mob of dancing bodies. His hands went dropped down to my waist as the song Right Round came on and I started dancing to the music. Hip popping, swinging and grinding up against Jake was actually fun. Who would have thought? I laughed out loud at my silent joke and slowed the dancing to a stop when the song came to an end. I grabbed Jakes hand and started leading him away only to have his hand ripped out of mine. I turned around to see that Bella-Bitch had pulled Jacob to the dance floor as the next song came on and started grinding all on him like he was some man made pole. Jake had this disgusting look on his face looking at Bella. I started walking straight up to Bella, starting to shake.

"Hey, bitch. This isn't a strip club so quit using Jake like he's a pole, slut." By now I was trying my hardest to calm down. Jake looked over at me and took my hand in his own making me calm down.

"Bitch please. Quit fooling yourself, its not like he wants you. So you can take your wolfy tail and shove it right up your ass." She sneered.

"Bella shut the fuck up and quit being a bitch. Quit fooling yourself, It's not like I want you." Jake commented back at her with a ugly glare. I couldn't stop shaking and I started seeing a red haze come over my vision. I ran out the door of the club as fast as I could with Jake trailing behind me. Once I was in the forest I let everything go. I felt my body being shifting, tearing. I was on all fours in seconds. I let out a growl and knocked down a tree. I heard a whimper and turned to see Jake had phased and held his head low.

_You know what she said isn't true, right? _

…

_It's not Leah. She said the total opposite. _ I looked up at him not believing. He still had his head bowed not looking at me like he was disappointed in something.

_Yea, disappointed in not telling you sooner._

_Tell me what? _ Instead of telling me, he _showed _me. He was thinking of all those times we spend with each other and the emotions he felt during them. They were all filled with… love. Every second I was around him he was happy, excited and overjoyed. When he had slept outside with me when I first phased he felt so happy that I didn't think it was possible and when those couple times I'd lick him it was like his heart was literately doing flips. I dug deeper into what he was showing me, I ended up finding out that his happiness revolved around me. I was what was keeping him in tact, kind of like… gravity. I thought for a second and stared in shock at him.

_Jacob…?_

_Leah… I imprinted on you…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I stared at Jacob in utter shock. No way could he have imprinted on me. I didn't believe I was 'imprint material'. I lied to myself thinking this is all a mistake and that maybe he got the wrong girl. I looked up at Jacob to meet his sad eyes not saying anything. I didn't know what to say. _Okay so what do we do now? _Yeah Leah, fucking genius. Jacob chuckled. I just stared at him thinking what was so funny.

'_Yeah Leah, fucking genius.'_ He thought while trying to make it sound girly. I let out a barking laugh that slowly died away as I started to wonder what this really meant between Jacob and me.

_What do you want it to mean Leah?_ He asked, worried if I'd totally want nothing to do with him now that I knew. I honestly didn't know what it meant. I knew I liked Jake but I didn't know if we could actually be a 'thing' right now.

_There's no rush Leah, I'm yours forever. _Jake said slowly making me melt at the thought of him waiting for _me_. I ran up to him and gave him the best doggy hug you could give showing him all of what I felt for him but couldn't say. I was so happy right now. Words couldn't be able to explain a fraction of what I was feeling. My heart was doing flips, and I had a million butterflies in my stomach. I actually had someone who loved me more than Sam ever did and wouldn't even think of leaving me. I saw Jake wince as the thought ran across my mind.

_You want to go back inside?_ Jake asked even though I could tell he didn't want to. I didn't feel up to Bella-Bitch using Jake as a man made pole again. This time I'd probably rip her face off. Jake then signaled Quil and Embry out of the club with a deep howl. Embry came out followed by Quil holding a very drunk Bella. I laughed at the seen. Bella looked as if she was about ready to take her clothes off and start dancing. Jake chuckled and took a step forward. Embry followed to where Jake and I were in the forest and went behind a tree for a couple seconds and came back as a giant wolf.

_What's up?_ Embry asked at ease.

_Leah and me are going to head off, you guy's take Bella home. _Jake said looking at me and then winking. Embry phased back without answering. If wolves could blush I'd be tomato red. Embry didn't even bother going behind the tree again, he just stood there necked. I let out a whimper at a little something I didn't want to see and buried my head in Jakes neck.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Leah!" Embry panicked and ran behind a tree real quick. I sighed thanking god that the chaotic seen was over and lifted my head. Embry came back around with his head bowed. I caught a glimpse of his tomato red face and decided to save him from embarrassment and get the heck out of here. Jake started to trot away and I slowly followed.

_Where are we going?_ I thought confused. We were in a forest, a wet forest. What could there be to do?

_No where really. Unless you have some place you want to go? _ Jake asked eyeing me from behind him.

_Anywhere. As long as it's with you. Oh and as long as its not within a five mile radios of Bella. _I said giving him my biggest doggy grin I could put on. He chuckled and then sighed. Did I say something, er thought?

_No, it's not you. I just wish all this Bella crap would stop. I have to tell her Leah. I don't want anything getting in the way of you and me. Even if there's only a little chance at an 'us' I'm going to try. _I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head. I didn't like the fact that Bella would know about me being Jakes imprint but maybe it'll make her back off, or not be such a whore. Maybe. Jake started running and I followed not knowing where the hell we were going. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and just followed right behind Jake taking in his features. His tail was a deep russet color which was nice and poofy, not that it really mattered. Every time Jake's back hind paws would hit the ground the muscles would flex under the simple pressure giving him a power looking stride. I sped up a little to get a better look at his whole body. Everything was similar to Jakes hind quarters. With every stride he took muscles would flex everywhere. He looked extremely well built and well… sexy. Yeah I know your like _WTF bestiality is so not cool. _Well, if he's hot as a wolf imagine him being a human. Yep. Pick your jaw up now 'cause he's mine. The silent conversation going on in my head caught Jakes attention and he stared at me curiously.

_I'm yours huh?_ He asked a little surprised. I didn't know what to say. I wanted him so bad to be mine but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

_Say it Leah._ He said smiling his huge wolf grin. I knew he was just trying to get to me so I did something he wasn't expecting. I pounced on him making us fall over the side of the hill rolling together. It reminded me of the part of the Lion King movie where Simba and Nala are wrestling to see who would end up on top of the other causing them to fall down a hill, kinda like me and Jake. Of course, the girls always win. I wound up on top of Jake pinning him down, muzzles nearly touching.

_I want you._ I thought boldly. Jake picked his head up slowly and licked the edge of my muzzle gently. My heart started doing flips and I had to steady my breathing. Jake chuckled and I slowly stepped off of him not trusting my knees at this point. Jake had walked a couple feet away and stopped.

_Wow. _He said in a daze. I looked up to see a pond the color of the sea with a small cliff right behind it letting out a large waterfall. What caught my attention the most was the moon. It was the brightest, biggest full moon I have ever laid my eyes on. I thought of how ironic it was to be a wolf at the same time there's a full moon. I looked over at Jake to see him staring at the moon.

_It's beautiful. _I said looking back at the moon. Jake turned his head towards me looking jubilant.

_Not as beautiful as you._ He said coming over right before he licked my muzzle. Jake started towards the pond and I followed. I bend my head down to get a drink. I saw Jake just starring at his reflection in the water.

_Something wrong?_

_Do you still think you were the wrong girl for me? _ Jake's question took me by surprise. I didn't know what to say or how to even answer that. Deep down I knew I still felt that I don't deserve him, that he could do so much better and that maybe this was a mistake.

_Leah, come here._ I looked at him wondering what Jake wanted that involved moving a whopping four feet. He chuckled and motioned with his head to hi reflection.

_Uhh… Is there something I'm suppose to be looking at besides your normal reflection?_ I asked dumbly.

_Look harder._ Jake instructed. I took another look, this time looking closely. I took another step forward hovering over the water a little away from Jake. I was shocked at what I saw. I saw Jake, well part of him. You could only see half of his body, like he wasn't complete. I light bulb went in my head and I stepped beside Jake. I took another look and my mind went blank. Our reflections made one another's whole. Like we complete each other. I couldn't believe this, was I really Jakes other half?

_You still feel up to answering my question Leah?_ Jake asked proud that he knew I couldn't deny anything anymore. He knew I was his other half and that he just had to prove it to me. He did and now I can't complain that maybe this was a mistake. It wasn't. I was supposed to be with Jake forever. I nudged my head into Jakes neck and let out a low whimper.

_I'm sorry_. I thought sincerely thinking of how stupid I was.

_There's nothing to be sorry for Leah. You've made me happier than anyone has in the past five years and you're _not_ stupid. _He thought smiling at his last sentence.

I let out a huge dog type yawn and laid down a few feet away from where Jake was still staring at his reflection, probably only showing half of him since I moved away. He soon started walking over towards me, went behind me and snuggled into me from behind laying his head on top of my neck. My eye's started to slowly close but before I was out completely I smiled at what I heard next.

_I love you Leah…_ With that I completely fell asleep dreaming about none other than Jake…

_**Two weeks later…**_

"Hey, Leah." Jake said smiling hugely as he kissed me fully on the lips before I even got to knock on his door. I've been sleeping over at Jake's and no not in his bed! Me and Jake weren't a couple even thought it seemed like it, he just liked kissing me and I couldn't seem to be able to resist him. Bella never came around anymore since her little discovery about me and Jake. Lets just say she didn't take it to well…

_**Flash back!**_

_I was sitting on the couch in Jakes living room couch drooling over the cooking channel when the door rang. Both me and Jake already could tell who it was just by how the person let out a small yell when the person slipped on a piece of ice. Bella. Jake looked at me, smiled, and opened the door before the knock to see Bella wiping ice off her already messed up hair._

"_Yeah Bella?" Jake asked adding a hint of announce to his voice. I guess Bella didn't get it since she started twirling her hair in one of her fingers looking up at Jake like she was day dreaming. I let out a laugh thinking how pathetic she was._

"_You want to go do something with me?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. Hell no, I know she wasn't flirting with __**my**__ Jacob. I let out a growl and Jake snapped his head towards me. Bella followed his direction and glared. _

"_No, sorry." I could tell Jake was trying to let her off easy but of course she was going to act stubborn._

"_Aw, c'mon Jake! Let's go have some fun, like we use to." She added the last part seductively making me start to shake. I let out another low growl warning her._

"_I think it's best if we don't talk anymore Bella." Jake said looking straight at her. He was about to shut the door in her face when she grabbed his hand._

"_What!? Your dumping me!?" She screamed and started stomping her way towards me ignoring all of Jakes comments._

"_How could he love something like you!!??" She screamed in my face making me flinch away at the dire need of some mouthwash. I smiled thinking of something to throw her off._

"_Well I __**am**__ his imprint." I added smartly and smiled up at her. Shock, sad, and anger crossed her face within seconds. Then I saw a tiny white hand try to connect with my cheek before I dodged and got up to stand in front of her._

"_Don't even try to do that again." I growled glaring at her. She looked scared at my sudden movement but repositioned herself. The next thing both of us knew was Bella ran off and peeled out once she started her truck. Jake chuckled and I looked over at him giving him a questioning look._

"_Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" He said seductively giving me an irresistible grin. _

_**End of flash back…**_

Yep, that couldn't have gone better, including the make-out session that came right after. I laughed internally thinking back at what happened. Jake had once again fallen asleep on the couch while me still sitting in his lap. I didn't mind of course. I knew Jake needed his sleep, Sam has been making him do double his patrol. Thinking of patrol was making me hungry, literately, it's pathetic. I started to get up off a Jakes lap as carefully as possible trying to not wake him up unsuccessfully.

"No dadbarnyscominon….pwease…" I heard him mumble all together in his sleep has he shifted at the sudden movement from me. I just stared at him with a _WTF_ look. Seriously Barny? This boy was just freakin' weird. I got up this time going straight to the kitchen not really caring anymore if I woke Jake up from his 'dream'. Jake stirred and his eye's fluttered open, smiling when he saw me.

"Hey, there sleepy head. Any dreams?" I asked raising my eyebrow trying to cover my laugh with a cough.

"Uhh.. none that I know about. Why?" He asked looking at me weird.

"Oh, nothing." I said and smiled innocently at him. _If he only knew…_

"Okay… how long have I been out?" He asked looking around for a clock and then settled back down with a sigh when he didn't find one.

"Four hours, it's seven." I said, now he was the one raising and eyebrow. I looked away knowing how weird that sounded and blushed. I felt his hands pull my chin up so I was looking straight at him.

"I love how I can't make you blush." He smiled, proud. I tried to look anywhere but his eyes and found how hard that is. His eyes were so intense, so focused on the one thing he was looking at. Me. Sadly. I blushed even more. Suddenly he groaned. I looked up and saw horror flash across his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked wondering what could have caused his mood swing.

"Tomorrow the first day of school.." Now it was my turn to groan. I hated school! I hated how everyone looks at you as if you're the new girl, and how all the girls know how to do is gossip and spread untrue rumors. Ugh! It just made me so mad!

"Why the mad pouty face?" He chuckled and I just pouted even more.

"I don't wana go!!!" I wailed like a little two year old making Jake laugh out loud.

"It's ok babe, I'll be there." He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the car to drive me home. After telling Jake good night I closed the door, ran upstairs ignoring my moms 'husband' but not before I caught this smile that ran across his face when he saw me. I ran even faster, closed and locked my door. Dang that guy gave me the creeps. I could feel goose bumps on my arms! I got in bed after I took a shower finding it very hard to sleep.

I woke up drenched in sweat with Seth shaking me telling me to get ready for school.

"Whoa Leah, what happened to you?" He asked worried.

"Nothing." I said walking to my closet half asleep trying to find something to wear. Hell yea I knew what happened! But why had they just started happening again out of nowhere? I haven't had one since two weeks ago. I shook off the weird feeling and concentrated harder on finding something to wear.

"Okay, whatever you say Leah." Clearly not convinced but stayed silent.

I found another one of my white sun dresses. It was spaghetti strapped and fit tight on the right curves. I slipped on my other pair of white slip-ons and straightened my hair. I heard a loud honk and looked out my window to see a handsome looking guy leaning against his car looking up at my window.

"One second." I said knowing he would hear me as I ran to my dresser to put on some eye liner. I ran down stairs and out the door without saying bye.

"You're beautiful, did I even tell you that?" He said as I reached him and he pulled me into a hug.

"Yea… I think you did." I said giggling in his chest.

"It's going to be hard to watch the guys starring at you with there beady eyes." He said getting worked up over his own words. I laughed seeing his face change to anger and I kissed him full on the lips.

"But they're not the one I want." I whispered seductively as my lips still lightly brushed his. I walked away towards the car leaving him there standing in a dream like pose.

"You coming?" I asked sweetly, making him realize what he was doing. He blushed and hurried towards the car. I saw him shake his head a couple times as if to clear it and I just giggled even more.

We didn't talk on the way to school, which wasn't helping my already nervous self. Jake obviously heard my heart rate pick up as we pulled into the school parking lot and looked over at me.

"It's not that bad Leah, calm down. Nothings going to happen." How can he be so sure? I hated when people starred or started whispering about you when they think your not listening.

"Sure…" Jake took my hand in his and pulled me to the main office to grab our schedules before the bell rang. I looked over mine and was semi pleased. Then I looked up at Jake and smiled. I had Jake for most of my classes, including lunch which we both smiled at.

"Lets get going." He said pulling me towards are first period class which was sadly Math. Ew.

I sat next to Jake in the back of the class trying to avoid the eyes that kept seeming to bore lasers right into my freaking head. I started getting mad, _haven't they seen a girl before? Idiots._ This was going to be a long day. Class started right when the bell rang and I drifted off into my own world until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Leah? Leah…. Leah!" Jake said trying to get my attention. I looked at him confused.

"We got to go to second period, come on." He said pulling my hand. I frowned knowing me and Jake didn't have second period together. He seemed to notice the down fall in my mood because he wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck softly.

"Jacob!" I giggled trying to get him off me. I walked up to my class and sadly waved bye to Jacob. I found an empty seat in the back and plopped right down into it. I looked up to see girls staring at me. _What's there problem?_ When they caught me looking at them they glared. _What the hell? _I looked back down, shocked by they're sudden hostility. _Did I do something? _ I wondered absently._ No! It's the first day of school, I couldn't have done anything to tick 'em off!_ Ugh! Girl's are just so… Ugh!

I didn't bother looking back up from the desk except when the teacher randomly called on me to answer a question. As soon as the bell rang I was the first one out the door. I didn't get to far until I ran into something warm…. And hard. Jake wrapped his arms around me feeling the tension coming off me.

"What's wrong Leah?" Jake asked worried.

"Nothing." I mumbled into his shirt trying to cover up the tears that dared to spill over. Jake pulled me closer and told me its okay. He grabbed my hand and walked us to our next class that, thankfully, we had together. I'd probably try and run home if I didn't.

The day went on like it did before. Girl's starring, glaring and whispering stuff so low that I couldn't even hear them. The bell rang once again signaling lunch. I walked out of the classroom slowly unlike all the others who were acting like it was the ending of the world. I got pulled out of my daze to someone who bumped into me, causing me to drop my books. I looked down to see a 'cheerleader type' blonde looking at me making no move to offer to pick up my books which, by the way, she made me drop. I started getting mad at all the girls around this school. What was there problem?

"Excuse you." I commented sarcastically, glaring at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" She said faking innocent.

"Bitch.." She muttered as she started to walk past me.

"Heh, got something to say blondie?" I said teasingly. I was ticked off that a girl I didn't even know would go that far.

"Hmm…. Now that you asked, yes, I do." She walked up into my face where I could see her better. Man did she need to lay off the make-up!

"Stay. Away. From. Jacob." She said through gritted teeth. I chuckled and smiled down at her.

"No can do hun." I said sweetly and walked away, books in hand, to the lunch room and fell into the waiting arms of Jake, smiling.

I didn't feel like eating so I just sat down with Quil and Embry. Jake joined us later after he got him a trey full of food. And I mean FULL! That is until I heard the lunch room doors swing open making an echoing noise and walked in that girl from the hallway. She spotted me right away and glared, I just smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek. He turned around and gave me a questioning look and I shrugged my shoulders smiling. I looked back at that girl to see her face flushed red with anger. I just laughed silently until I saw her walk over to where I was. I saw Jake stiffen and Quil and Embry cough a laugh.

"Hey Jakey" She said sweetly and glared at me. I let out a low growl causing Jake to turn towards me smiling. He kissed me, making sure that I knew this girl was nothing before he turned back towards her.

"What's up Casey?" So her name was Casey…

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies with me this Friday?" She bent down over the table towards Jake to show off her cleavage. My hands started to shake at the thought of her going to the movies with Jake.

"Uhh…. No, sorry, I'm doing something with Leah." Jake said trying not to hurt her feelings. _Like I care what happens to her!_

"Oh come on Jakey, let's go do something…." She said trying to sound teasing. I took a couple deep breaths and looked back at her.

"Look, he said no Miss Queen B. so stop bugging him, besides, he's taken so back off." I said glaring at her trying to control my anger. The last thing I needed was to burst into a giant silver wolf in front of the whole freaking school. Jake turned to me and mouthed a 'Thank-you' and I smiled at him. She glared at me and walked off flipping her long fake blonde hair.

Sooner than I thought, the first day of school was over. I was walking to Jakes car where he said he would meet me. When I spotted the car _she_ was there. Casey. Jake was leaned up against the car and he seemed to be arguing with her. I noticed she tried to make a few moves on him which make me start to shake but I soon calmed down as I saw Jake push her off and mouth a 'no'. She walked off, flipping her hair. She bumped into my shoulder walking past me making me glare at her.

"He's mine biznitch." She whispered in my ear and walked right past me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble slut, but not gona happen." I said playing it off as if what she said didn't get to me. But of course, it did. I was so tired of school and the stupid girls that came to it.


End file.
